I'll Be Your Hero
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing X-Files. Robert Patrick and Annabeth Gish are on set. What will happen when Annabeth starts feeling unwell. Will Robert be her hero?


It had all began on a Friday morning. The cast were on the set getting ready to start filming. Robert was with Annabeth as they were waiting to start the scene. He was looking through his cell phone and she was sitting in her chair, shifting uncomfortable.

Robert knew there was something wrong as he saw her scratching her arms slightly, which left behind red marks on her skin. Then she looked really pale in her face, which was very unusual. He finally spoke up and leaned over to her.

"Hey Annabeth are you okay?" He asked concerned and he put his cell phone down.

"Yes, I'm okay thank you, why?" She asked trying not to cough.

"You just look a little pale, that's all," He replied, still not convinced she was okay.

"Well thanks for your concern," She smiled at him, before standing up.

"Where you going?" He asked her interested.

"Just going to the restroom," She added before walking out of sight.

She was walking towards the restroom when her head started spinning and she felt dizzy. She tried to ignore it and walked faster. She walked through the door to the restroom and went to the sink. She looked in the mirror and wet her hands before, wiping her face.

She could hear a ringing in her ears, she could see the corners of her eyes turning grey, she could feel her knees weakening, and then her world went black.

* * *

><p>"Robert and Annabeth on set please," Chris Carter announced.<p>

Robert looked back at Annabeth's chair which was still vacant. He wondered what was taking her so long, then again, 'women do take forever' he told himself. He looked at his cell phone again and then put it in his pocket. Chris then appeared in front of him, looking around.

"Where's Annabeth?" He asked.

"She's just using the restroom," Robert replied slowly.

"Well go tell her to hurry up," He laughed slightly.

"Okay," Robert chuckled as he stood up and walked in the direction of the restroom.

When he got there he knocked on the door twice.

"Anna? Are you in there?" He asked.

With no response he knocked again on the door.

"Annabeth? If you don't answer me, I'm coming in!" He said, getting concerned.

With no response again, he put his hand on the door. He began to push it open slowly, and when it swung open he had to hold on to the door frame for support. He almost died of shock as he saw Annabeth's tiny frame, sprawled out on the cold ground.

Before he did anything he turned around and shouted in to the corridor, hoping someone would hear him.

"Help! Somebody help!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

He could hear the sound of people getting closer and then he turned back around and knelt on the floor. He began shaking her shoulders gently and tapping her face.

"Anna?" He asked, on the verge of panicking.

With no response, he put his thumb and index finger on her chin and his other hand on her forehead. He tilted her head backwards carefully, not wanting to hurt her. Robert put his ear to Annabeth's mouth and looked towards her chest, he couldn't feel anything or see her chest moving.

He then put his two fingers on her neck, searching for a pulse, hoping to find one. He couldn't feel anything under his fingers and he panicked more.

"Robert! What happened?" A concerned voice asked.

Robert quickly looked around to see David and Gillian running towards him.

"Call 911!" He ordered.

David nodded and quickly wiped out his cell phone, pressing in the number he needed. He put it to his ear and waited.

"Go get help!" He ordered.

Gillian did as she was told and ran as fast as she could, looking for help.

Robert looked back at Annabeth, running his hand through his hair. What had they taught him in that Basics of First Aid course? There was something about having to give CPR within quarter of an hour of someone collapsing? And how fast did brain death occur after they've stopped breathing?

He looked at her pale face, her lips had a blue tinge to them and she looked dead. He wasn't going to let her die, he promised himself that and he moved closer to her head. He didn't hesitate and leaned down. He pinched her nose, tilted her head back.

You were supposed to do that, weren't you? To extend the airway, or something. He parted her lips, sealed his around them, and exhaled. Her chest rose and fell and there was no response. Time to start chest compressions? No, he thought. One more breath. He positioned his mouth over hers again.

"Robert?"

There was the sound of heavy footsteps and the next thing he knew, was he was surrounded by his fellow workers. Chris was there beside him looking at the unmoving woman.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"I don't know. But she's not breathing, I can't get a pulse either," He stated.

"Okay everyone back up," Chris ordered and everyone moved back.

Robert took that as a signal to carry on, and he leant down again, pinching her nose and giving her a breath.

"Come on Anna breathe," Robert urged under his breath.

He sat back waiting and Chris got up on his knees, folding one hand over the other and placing them on Annabeth's sternum. He then pressed down 30 times, counting under his breath, scared of losing a beat.

When he sat back Robert went back to the rescue breaths. They both kept this up until the ambulance arrived, and by then everyone who worked there was there praying she would live. When the paramedics took Annabeth away, Robert insisted on going with her.

* * *

><p>A while later he was sat in a hospital room speaking to her. He had found out she had an allergic reaction. Robert was over the moon, that she was alive and Annabeth had thanked him over and over. He just said it was no big deal and he would do it anytime. But what she didn't know was he was in love with her.<p>

**Thanks for reading. Just a quick fic about Robert Patrick and Annabeth Gish. Any way please review :D**


End file.
